


Edgy Twerp

by Shywriter33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ash Ketchum Needs a Hug, BAMF Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Cute Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gen, M/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shywriter33/pseuds/Shywriter33
Summary: James, lost in the vast Alola forest comes across Ash.Alone, he decides to go in another direction, knowing the twerp couldn't possibly...."You can come out now, I know your there. Relax, I'm alone."'Well something's up,' James thought, 'when did the twerp ever see me? He keeps staring at the moon.'





	Edgy Twerp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCrossing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCrossing/gifts).

> Alola!
> 
> Note: I don't own Pokemon....but I so do LOVE this ship!

James wished he had a map or the GPS Meowth had stolen a while back.

It didn't matter long they've lived in the Alola jungle, he seemed to get lost once again.

Meowth was off on some mission of sorts(James knew he meant seeing Torrocat….he swore the cat had a soft spot for the twerps fire type starters).

Jessie on the other hand was back at the base ranting about the annoying Team Rocket secretary once more.

James shivered a bit despite the warm Alola air wafting through the jungle, never again would he ask her to tone it down whenever she was in that mode.

He sighed, but looked up smiling as he seemed to be reaching a clearing.

At least, until he saw the twerp.

He quickly hid behind one of the many trees, looking for any sign of Pikachu or the twerps friends.

It seemed though, suspiciously, he was alone.

"You can come out, I'm alone."

James's eyes go wide, how did the twerp?

"H-How did you know?" The Team Rocket member says as he gets up and slowly, but surely goes and sits along the cliff side with Ash.

The boy shrugs, not even seeming to care of a crook who has tried to steal his Pikachu, "I may be dense, but I'm not stupid. I only go along with it because I know Giovanni would hurt you guys if you truly failed."

James flinches, "A-And how do you know that?"

Ash just keeps staring at the Alola night sky, "Because....my father used to be on Team Rocket."

James gasps, "W-What?! Who was he? What happened to him?"

Ash sighs, "Honestly, all I know is awhile after I was born, my dad went on a mission. He never came back, and the only thing that my mom could tell Giovanni did to him, was the claw mark on his lucky cap."

"S-So that cap you always wore when we first meet you..."

Ash nods, his eyes misty yet clouded, "It was my dads, my mom fixed it up, but if you looked closer, you could see the claw mark edged in stiches."

The man looked away, almost as pale as the moon as he shook his head, "I-I can't believe it."

Ash and him are silent for awhile, until James speaks once more.

"So then, why are you here? Where's your friends and Pokemon?"

Ash flinches, "Well it's late so my friends are all at their homes asleep. My Pokemon....." His eyes watered up, "I left them at the house, and snuck here."

"But why?" James says as he turns to the kid he's known for years, "What happened?"

Ash sighed and looked up at the moon, "I'm falling in love with Gladion."

James gasps once more, "The edgy twerp?! I thought you were dense when it came to romance!"

Ash sighs and shakes his head, "I only pretended to be, I didn't want to deal with any romance, and honestly never felt it till now."

"Gladion…honestly it seems my feelings for him grew after we first laid eyes. Battle after battle seem to make me realize such a feeling. And then, when I caught him while trying to save Lunala…I knew I fell in love with him."

He sighs once more before staring back at the moon, "My mom fell in love with my dad, then he died, just what would that make me if I were to do the same to someone I loved as such?"

"So I pretend so everyone wouldn't go after me in such a way. I wanted to battle and catch Pokemon, not deal with romance."

James nods, "I can relate....Jessibelle…I couldn't do it and honestly wanted to travel like you are now."

Ash's eyes soften, "Why not then? You guys can disguise yourselves, make new names, go to some vast region and not look back."

James chuckles, ever the optimistic this kid still was, "Ever wonder why we never brought the same Pokemon with us when following you to different regions?"

Ash shakes his head, "Honestly I thought it was because of why I did, to have a challenge and grow more."

James smirks, "I wish, but its because every new region we go to, we must hand over our Pokemon to the boss. Jessie was lucky with Wobbefett, but our other Pokemon are sadly still in Kanto."

Ash frowns, "I-Is it bad then that I leave all my Pokemon behind aside from Pikachu?" Tears now fall down his face, glistening in the moonlight, "Is that why it took me so long to win an official league? D-Do you think they all hate me?"

Ash looks tearful at James, who frowns and softly ruffles the kid's hair(he left his cap back at the house too).

"I've seen the bond you've had with each of those Pokemon of yours, and I know they rather loss a hundred battles, then ever think of hating you."

Ash tries to interrupt but James puts his other hand up, "While your strategy has holes in it, as I'm sure many of your Pokemon could benefit from traveling to regions like Alola. It's understandable why you do it, if anything just slowly ease into bringing an old friend with you, one might change it all."

Ash nods, "Yeah...I thought of doing that in Kalos, since the previous I lost to Trip just after he got his Snivy."

James smiles a bit, "Well he had it coming in the league right? Again a lesson to be learned in time."

Ash raises an eyebrow at him, "Just how have you not used this against me if you knew all that?"

James laughs, "Ash, if I really did that, you honestly it matter when you have that electric mouse with you?"

They both shared a good laugh at that, and Ash a bit chipper afterwards, to James's relief.

James then smirks like a Chester cat all smugly, "So the edgy twerp huh? Hate to see your female twerp friends hear this."

Ash turns red as a flame as he shakes his head and shouts into the Alola sky, "Don't you dare!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below what you think! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pokemon Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596069) by [NotJustAnyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustAnyone/pseuds/NotJustAnyone)


End file.
